


Live and let die

by LaPetiteET



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, UA WWI, anachronismes though, hémoglobine (un peu)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: Une fleur de coton qui s'ouvre au bord d'un lac. Les rêveurs du val ont deux trous au côté droit. Pour son heure de gloire, il est content qu'il soit là, à soutenir sa tête sous le soleil de juillet.





	Live and let die

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ! Ha ! Ha !
> 
> Ah.
> 
> Je suis (un peu) désolée. C'est donc un UA bartheill/première guerre mondiale, avec pas mal d'anachronismes donc ne vous formalisez pas, c'est de la fiction hein. Ma source d'inspiration principale est la chanson « Cottonflower » de Moriarty (allez l'écouter c'est une douceur… et puis les paroles aw).
> 
> Allez bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : C'est de la pure fiction, je ne connais pas les personnes mentionnées dans cet OS -donc encore moins leurs vies privées (même si je doute qu'elles aient participé à la WWI).

 

**Live and let die**

-MARTIN!

_Vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez ni le chant assourdissant de la guerre, ni la mort que l'on traîne. Vous ne savez pas les hurlements des bombes qui se mêlent aux suppliques des hommes à genoux. Portés par la crosse de leur fusil alors qu'ils préféreraient les jeter au loin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « au loin » ? Ici tout est proche, tout est distendu. Le monde s'agglutine autour de vous, de la terre dans la bouche et les jambes dans la terre, le théâtre de l'horreur qui sans cesse vous étreint. Et cette mort aveugle qui fauche au hasard, sa faux pendant à son bras désarticulé. Son crâne dodeline sur ses épaules aigues, son regard aspire les âmes fuyardes. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de sentir son pas traînant effleurer votre cuisse, et sa paume glaciale vous agripper la nuque._

-ON BOUGE, SOLDATS ! ON A PERDU ICI, COUREZ POUR VOS VIES !

-NON, NON, ATTENDEZ !

-ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS BARTHES, ON DOIT PARTIR !

Le souffle d'une explosion les coucha. Tournesols pliant sous la tempête, ils ne pouvaient guère faire mieux. Il ferma les yeux. Le silence. Il cueillait le silence dans le tumulte des bombes. Une seconde ou deux volées à la guerre, une seconde ou deux pour la laisser sangloter dans son coin sans avoir à l'écouter. Deux mains fermes l'agrippèrent et le relevèrent, comme un bambin que l'on remet sur pied après qu'il a chuté. Son casque glissa sur son visage boueux. Il était essoufflé. Pas par sa course, pas par l'explosion, mais par la peur. Il était essoufflé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur base. On lui remit son casque en place. Le général lui faisait face, l'expression déchirée par une plaie noyée de sang.

-IL VA Y AVOIR UNE AUTRE SALVE. ON PART BARTHES. MAINTENANT.

-ON PEUT PAS LE LAISSER LA.

-C'EST FINI POUR LUI, PENSE A TOI MAINTENANT.

Les autres trébuchaient toujours, à presque un kilomètre d'eux. Ils avaient bien progressé. Il ne fut pas tenté de partir. C'était fini pour tout le monde de toute façon. Dès l'instant où ils avaient dit oui, dès l'instant où ils avaient posé leur plume sur ce stupide papier, c'en était fini d'eux. Et pour ceux qui rentreraient, à quoi bon se donner autant de peine ? Ils seraient crevés à l'intérieur. Dissociés. Il reporta son regard sur le général. L'autre comprit. D'un geste vif de la tête, il le salua. Ses doigts quittèrent les plis de son uniforme et il l'abandonna. Il volait au-dessus des corps sans vie, qui souriaient comme souriraient des enfants malades. Barthès -Yann, Yann c'était son prénom- laissa ses paupières tomber. Il ne supporterait pas d'observer sa chance de liberté s'enfuir en boitant. Il inspira un grand coup -pas pour reprendre son souffle, non, car l'air ici était un mélange pestilentiel d'organes déchirés, de terre remuée et de poudre à canon ; un poison incolore, l'odeur de la réalité, comme ils l'appelaient- et courut dans le sens inverse. Son casque cognait contre son crâne. Il avait l'impression de courir dans le sable, ses pieds s'enfonçaient, et le soleil incandescent lui faisait l'effet d'une lame plantée dans la nuque.

-MAAAAARTIIIN !

Il eut peur de sa propre voix. D'où sortait-elle, ainsi rauque et exténuée ? Ce n'était plus seulement lui qui hurlait, c'était les milliers de voix étouffées sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient des milliers à fouiller la terre des ongles et du regard, à la recherche d'un dernier souffle, d'un dernier mot.

-MAAARTIIIN ! MAAARTIIN ! REPONDS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! MARTIN ?

Son genoux droit ploya sous la fatigue et la terreur, et le gauche ne mit pas longtemps à suivre. La gorge en feu, il sentait ses poumons gorgés de sang éclater dans sa poitrine. Un sifflement inquiétant ponctuait chacune des inspirations qu'il prenait. Les yeux grands ouverts de ne rien voir, il s'ordonnait d'avancer. Mais les ordres se changèrent bien vite en suppliques. A quatre pattes face aux chars ennemis, priant pour se piquer à l'aiguille dans la botte de foin.

-J'suis là…

La voix se brisa sur la fin, comme un vase tombé d'un meuble, mais ces trois notes fragiles permirent à Yann de relever la tête. Entre la poussière et le soleil, il perçut la silhouette de son ami, relevé sur un coude, la tête tournée en sa direction. Sans attendre, Yann se précipita sur lui. Ses yeux brûlèrent lorsqu'il vit la blessure qui trouait son abdomen, marais bouillonnant et rougeâtre, avec ces minuscules îlots de terre qui se déplaçaient au fur et à mesure que le sang giclait hors de son ventre. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard, et ses mains tremblaient inutilement au-dessus du mourant. Un pianiste maladroit qui ne sait sur quelle touche appuyer. La toux grasse de Martin le ramena sur terre. Il s'ébroua comme un chien puis entreprit de soulever les épaules du jeune soldat. Il le tira de sorte que sa tête atteignait presque le creux de son cou. Leurs quatre mains se confondaient dans l'horreur du tableau.

-J'suis… J'suis content que tu sois revenu.

-Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? répondit Yann, désinvolte.

-Je sais pas… j'voulais pas mourir seul.

-Qui a parlé de mourir ?

Martin eut un léger rire. Le sang afflua plus encore.

-Essaie de… essaie de ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

Le soldat bougea un peu contre son buste, et bien vite il sentit deux iris lui brûler l'épiderme. Yann baissa les yeux. Même dans la mort, il était magnifique. Ses larmes creusaient des sillons dans la terre de ses joues, et même si son visage était brouillon, ses yeux demeuraient intacts. Deux soleils flamboyants que même la guerre n'avait pas su éteindre -pas encore, pas maintenant-, deux soleils couchés dans un champ d'herbe humide. Il aimait se dire que les deux pupilles n'étaient pas des trous noirs, mais plutôt deux corps allongés, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le dos contre le soleil et le nez dans les nuages. Les _Rêveurs du Val_.

-J'pourrais retirer ma veste, murmura Yann -bien qu'il se parlât plus à lui-même qu'au corps qui glissait contre lui, faire pression sur ta blessure… Ah, si seulement j'avais des bandages, ou du coton…

-Ha ! Du coton… C'est c'que tu serais, si t'étais une fleur… Yann… Une fleur de coton.

-Si tu l'dis.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Parce que t'es sec, irritant parfois. Mais dès qu'on commence à te connaître, dès que tu t'ouvres, tu deviens aussi doux que le coton. Et tu vaux… très cher…

-C'est bien, Martin, c'est absolument pas cliché.

Le sourire de Martin ruissela sur son menton tremblant. Il claquait des dents.

-J'ai froid.

Yann rejeta la tête en arrière -son casque tomba dans la poussière. Le soleil agitait toujours sa grosse tête dans le ciel décousu. Yann retira délicatement sa veste et couvrit Martin du mieux qu'il le put. Le soldat le remercia, lui souffla que c'était inutile. C'était à l'intérieur qu'il avait froid.

-C'est silencieux…

-Le général a dit qu'il y aurait une autre salve. Sûrement pour nettoyer le champ de bataille, quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu peux partir, tu sais.

Yann lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Son horizon n'était fait que de masses informes entassées les unes sur les autres. Il ne reconnaissait pas les visages. Il avait l'estomac en vrac et des fourmis dans les jambes. Il ne se comprenait pas. Martin mourait entre ses doigts, et lui ne parlait pas. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour l'extraire du champ de bataille, et il n'essayait rien pour sauver sa vie. Il se contentait de fixer le vide, dans l'espoir informulé que, peut-être, le soleil finirait par l'aspirer. Il avait eu tort de penser que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, que lui et Martin s'en sortiraient, parce qu'ils étaient les héros de sa vie, de _la_ vie. Quel imbécile il avait été de se croire immortel. Quel imbécile il était de se le croire encore.

- _I ain't nothing but a lonely soldier, I don't know who's right or who's wrong, sing this song for you to sing when I'm gone_ **(1)**

-Arrête, Martin.

Les sanglots ont dévoré sa voix.

-Tu sais Yann, le déni ça empêche pas le destin de nous achever…

-La peur non plus.

-J'ai pas peur… J'ai pas peur parce que… c'est juste mourir.

Yann remonta Martin avec douceur, le tint serré contre sa poitrine. Son sang avait coulé jusqu'à la terre. Il embrassa sa tempe, des larmes coincées dans sa barbe de trois jours.

-J'ai l'impression que mes blessures se creusent.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Plus maintenant.

Des cris indistincts résonnèrent au loin. Ils revenaient.

-J'espère que tu te marieras.

-Martin…

-Ca va, Yann, t'en as vu des milliers comme moi. J'suis pas le premier, et certainement pas… le dernier.

-T'es con.

-Je sais.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Yann avait peut-être connu d'autres personnes avant Martin, mais aucune ne lui ressemblait, et personne ne lui ressemblerait jamais. Parce que la vue de Martin écrasait son pauvre cœur dans sa poitrine étroite, la vue de Martin était une douleur aigue dans tout son corps. Il était trop beau pour que ses os le supportent, et il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait seulement lorsqu'il avait les lèvres suspendues au creux de ses reins.  
Yann renifla. D'un revers de manche, il effaça sa peine, puis reposa sa main sur le ventre de Martin. Il sentait sous ses doigts la respiration chaotique du plus jeune, et son corps grelottant sous le soleil de juillet. La nuit allait être longue, aussi longue que la honte de l'homme qui refuse de mourir. Aussi longue que _sa_ honte. Il n'a pas le courage de Martin. Il se dit que s'il reste là, auprès de celui qu'il aime, malgré la pluie d'obus, malgré les balles volant en tous sens, il survivra. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait la vie s'essouffler en Martin, il se retrouvait à prier les dieux qu'il avait toujours niés, il ne parvenait plus à aligner son cœur, son esprit et son corps, tous trois dansaient loin devant lui, loin de sa portée. Il n'avait en point de repère que les doigts glacés de Martin qui s'accrochaient aux siens comme sa vie en dépendait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. _Sa vie en dépendait._

-Y-Yann c'est rien – ne pleure pas… S'il te plaît. J'ai… f-froid et j-j'ai besoin que tu me parles.

-Faites quelque chose, je vous en _supplie_ ! A L'AIDE ! HILFE ! VOUS DEVEZ – il faut – le sauver… j'vous en prie…

Martin remonta une main poisseuse jusqu'au visage de Yann. Ils étaient piégés : entre la terre et le soleil, entre l'ennemi et la mort impatiente.

-Personne ne viendra, Y-yann.

-C'est pas… dans l'ordre d-des choses.

-Tu s-sais, après cette gu-guerre… j'me demande s-s'il y _a_ un actuel o-ordre des choses. Je serais rentré… qu'à m-moitié viv-vivant de toute façon…

Yann rendait ses jointures blanches à force d'agripper Martin, comme si celui-ci, d'une manière ou d'une autre, finirait pas lui glisser entre les doigts, englouti par la terre, absorbé par la fumée des enfers. Il le vit fermer les yeux, doucement, tendrement, semblable à l'enfant qui s'endort dans la chaleur de ses draps, dans le confort de son foyer. Le souffle de Yann était fort, et rapide, comme s'il espérait pouvoir respirer pour deux. Faire que son cœur _batte_ pour deux. Il passait son pouce sur sa joue. Martin était semblable à l'eau d'un lac : calme et tiède, mais après quelques temps, Yann s'érodait à son contact, et il sentait des parties de lui disparaître peu à peu, comme le sable de la côte avalé par l'eau qui dort.

-Cette guerre m'aura tout pris.

Contre lui, Martin ne tremblait même plus. Le soleil coulait sur son visage. Il fondait comme de la cire. Au loin, les chiens de la guerre aboyaient en leur direction. Ils seraient sur eux dans une poignée de minutes.

-J'sais plus pourquoi je meurs.

-C'est le problème de l'humanité, Martin. Te sens pas visé personnellement.

-Arrête ça. Arrête la désinvolture. T-tu peux pas jouer le désinvolte qu-quand depuis tout à l'heure, c'est tes larmes qui t-tombent sur mes lèvres.

Yann s'inclina en avant. Il captura ces mêmes lèvres de sang et de sel, et les effleura un instant. Martin avait le gout de la guerre, et probablement celui de la mort. Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux. Deux fentes étincelantes qui le fixaient encore. Un obus tomba à un kilomètre d'eux, leur cracha au visage. Yann sentit le souffle chaud de Martin chatouiller sa langue alors qu'il lui murmurait :

- _Ants are riding on my chest… Soon… I'll return to dust and…_

Une bombe fendit l'air, serpent sifflant entre les nuages de sang.

- _…rest…_ **(2)**

_Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;_

_Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,_

_Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit._

« Le Dormeur du Val » Arthur Rimbaud

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) et (2) : Ce sont des extraits de la chanson "Cottonflower" huhu
> 
> Nda: Du coup vous m'en voulez? Svp non jpeux écrire des trucs joyeux. Parfois. Humhum.
> 
> En tout cas je vous embrasse et je vous aime :)


End file.
